Silver's Parents Ch5
by Silveromifan
Summary: As intensity grows on, Silver continues to find broken pieces of his family hoping that one day to bring it all together.


Hey, now starting chapter five woo! Review if you liked it; ask any questions, I'll try to plug in all the other chapters together like I'm supposed to …. Anyways…

The story so far…

The intensity grows larger as Silver finds himself in situations which can alter anyone's feeling in this stage of dangerous decision. He also acquires knowledge of his long lost family. Having met his father who now will he meet? Is the secret freedom fighters cover finally blown?

Near the outside of castle acorn….

Elias turned frantically wondering what to do with his team risk it all to save his family or stay hidden and find a solution to the problem Silver in the other hand had an idea.

"Look." Silver began "I'll take the SFF uniform off and I'll see what I can do about your family, if they say anything I'll put an excuse they know me."

Elias turned hesitantly "Okay, but I leave my family into your hands."

"Let's do this!" Larry cheered

"Got the flash bang." Shard said as he took one out of his bag.

"And we have a distraction plan!" Leeta and Lyco finished.

Elias smiled at his optimistic team. "Alright, Silver once you hear the flashbang and the freedom fighters leave you can make your move."

"Got it." Silver assured "Go."

"Secret Freedom Fighters GO!" Elias yelled

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH." The rest said

"Sorry." Elias murmured "I get carried again."

At the shield….Castle Acorn

"It's pointless." Sally repeated once and again. "It won't work."

Sonic frustrated walked circle around Tails, his best nerdy friend. "Any luck?" He asked.

"Nope. I can't seem to quite read what is going on in there, this shield is not technologic, and it seems more like a signature move…."

Sonic grinned. "Oh, so someone is trying to pull my leg, how funny."

Bunnie and Antoine simply turned to glance at each other. Bunnie however turned to Sonic. "Sugah hog, don'tcha think that if someone wants to hurt ya wouldn't they try a straight attack instead of this?"

Sonic thought and responded "You have a point there…"

An explosion burst out in the southern are of the great forest.

"Oh. No not other Eggman attack gotta go "Sonic said hesitantly.

"Tails thought "What about Castle Acorn?"

"It's not affecting the castle..." Sally added.

"Then let's go!" The rest of them yelled.

All the freedom fighters left the scene following Silver coming out of the bushes, unseen.

"Alright let's see how strong you really are…" Silver began as he got his two hands together, planning both and the shield. Feeling strongly overwhelmed with such an intensity of power he let go, nearly losing his breath."Wow, *huff* that's *huff* a strong….."

"Help!" He heard King Maximillian yell. "Someone, anyone!"

"I'll be right there!" Silver yelled

"Wow those are _brave _words for someone who's only _fourteen!_" Naugus scoffed

"You!" Silver said reluctantly "Why do you have the castle in this state?"

"Nothing special, just want to be the next monarch in all of Mobius."

"I defeated an Enerjack." Silver teased "What do you have?"

"Something that surpasses chaos energy…Magic!"

"Yeah?"

"Hmph, you may not know what it does, but it manipulates truth and reality!"

"Yeah, big words for someone who only places a shield in the castle with helpless people in it, fight someone your own level!"

"I can't find someone my level, that's the only problem!"

"You sick-!" In a blast Naugus shot Silver down burned by overwhelming, fiery blast!

With a psychic shield Silver protected himself sending the attack right back at him.

"Let's make this a fair fight for you…" Naugus teased " I will as well fight with psychic powers."  
At this said, his hands glowed, reveling a ring, similar to the one Silver possessed."

"That's just-!" At this turn of events Naugus managed to hold Silver still with a zap of psychic powers. Silver yelling in pain as he felt Naugus draining his energy, every second feeling unbelievably weak.

"Stop-you, argh!" Silver managed to say as he started to feel his eyes close slowly, at the few seconds watching himself fall out of Naugus's attack and watch another psychic attack grabbing Naugus whipping him, throwing the wizard into the air, smashing him into the ground as well followed by a horrendous headache Naugus began t o have.

He was able to hear what he was pleading "NO, STOP,PPPPLLLLLEASSSSEEE!" hearing his cry even louder as the power intensified greater. Until Naugus, finally passed out. Silver recovering quickly, stood up and try to follow the energy as he felt his heart beat louder every second. As he walked around the shield, he was suddenly lifted a feet of the air by the EXACT same energy, what seemed psychic as well….

"I-I well-!"

"Hmm I thought you were Naugus." The voice said.

Silver sighed as he softly placed to the ground. Silver turned surprised who ever just defeated Naugus right know was a nothing more than a….female.

Much to Silver's surprise she was much older.

"Thank you." Silver finally managed say.

"You are very welcome!" She responded back with a warm, quite charming smile. "It's been a while since I've been in battle fields!"

"Really?" Silver asked curiously

"Yeah…..any who, I must go."

Silver stood quietly as he examined her leave, hands who also had aqua-colored rings, hiding in the forest, some long "fronds" at the top of her hair that were bent down into a pony tail, 'having to been in the _battlefield?_' this could only ean one thing.

Silver was not going to let her leave without getting facts straight.

"WAIT!" Silver yelled as he flew near the female hedgehog.

"Umm, something I might've missed perhaps?" She said as she turned around.

"No I just-!"  
Fiercely Naugus laughing he raised Silver into the air…again this time lifting a axe beside his neck.

"Let's make another deal…yyyyessssss." Naugus suggested.

The female hedgehog simply walked towards the demented wizard and lifted his hands into his direction and spoke :He's not worth your efforts let him go! Then you can see real power."

Naugus pondered then answered "As the lady wishes." He dropped Silver from the air only having her catch him in time…again.

"Thank you again….umm"

"Heather" she responded "My name is Heather."

"Silver.." He said back

"Well Silver when I give you the signal crate a shield around me when I drop."

"O-oookay." He agreed and he sat and watched Heather whipp the magic out of Naugus flowed by another explosion having Silver bewildered by so much power.

When Silver turned Heather was falling from the sky into another section of the forest.

"Crud" Silver yelled as he ran across trees trying to find his new acquaintance, sitting in a tree.

"Sorry if I couldn't catch you I just…!"

"It's alright, Silver." She said "I've been through worse."

She looked upset all of the sudden. Silver walked towards her trying to read her mind, but failed. She blocked him from reading.

"You're quite the nosy one , aren't you?"

"Me? No…." Silver stammered.

Later on they both walked together telling each other tough situations, something about life, Silver now realized from her history she just had to his mother, there's so much resemblance, and white fur? C'mon.

"Well just yesterday I met my father." Silver confessed.

"Really?"

"Yeah…."

"You want to know why I was upset earlier?"

"Yes, please."

"Well…" she began "Before a nasty accident with Robotnick I had a son who I presume dead, whose name was also Silver, you remind me so much of him."

Silver smiled, he knew from his father story, he was that child. Giving her comfort he asked her to sit down and started to out his warp ring hoping the same thing would happen….the miracle.


End file.
